


Amends

by amolegere



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, the pairing is cullen and liir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amolegere/pseuds/amolegere
Summary: The attack on Haven is all too familiar for Liir





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> This might make more sense if you read _Son of A Witch_ but it's not really necessary.

“But what of your escape?”

Escape. That was the last thing on Liir’s mind. The sight of Haven on fire had reminded him too much of Bengda. The Quadling girl being thrown by her parents into the river in the hopes of saving her from the burning village. The letter flying in the breeze. He didn’t do anything then, in fact that fire was his own fault. But he had a chance to save the people of this town now. And that’s all that mattered.

“Perhaps you will surprise it. Find a way,” said Cullen, interrupting Liir’s thoughts. 

He turned to face him and gave a nod, mouth slightly upturned. Cullen started to give orders to his men. Liir felt a chill go down his spine. He wasn’t sure whether it was from nerves or the cold seeping in from outside. Suddenly he felt his cloak grow heavier and tighten. Not too much, but just subtle enough to notice. As if it were giving him a hug. Was it…?

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Cullen’s.

“Be careful out there.” His brows were knit with worry. “If anything were to happen to you…”

There was a slight desperation in his voice, but Liir barely noticed. He tried to give Cullen a consoling smile. “I’ll be fine.”

Something told him that wasn’t exactly true, but he found himself not caring.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from [tumblr](https://mahalzevran.tumblr.com/post/187567331369/tw-suicidal-ideation-but-what-of-your-escape)


End file.
